Light and Darkness
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: The twins, Yami and Hikari Foxtrot, separated at at the age of five, now found each other after 15 years where they learn of a mysterious relation they never knew of with Sly Cooper where his and their parents were murdered by the Sinister Six where they plan to get the Clockwerk parts and reclaim what's theirs. Combination of Sly Cooper and Sly 2. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ooooooh! Another Sly Cooper story, but this one is gonna be better because, yes, the foxes, but not orange! Read and find out!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Prologue: Black Diamond**

*Yami's POV*

My name is Yami Foxtrot, but you can just call me the Black Diamond. I'm a fox, a female fox. I have jet black fur with pich black hair that went to the middle of my back, pointy ears, and a long, bushy tail with a white tip. I'm a thief, but not just any thief, a master thief, and when you're a master thief, there's a golden rule: you steal from other thief's. Common people are no fun, the real thrill is when the thief you steal from chases you down, but fails miserably as you disappear into the shadows. Thieving is what I love best because is such a gamble of chance, but as you can see, I always win in this game of chance.

My outfit I wear is especially unique to my style. I wear a white, short sleeve shirt that shows my mid section with a black diamond on the chest; white short shorts with a hole in the back for my tail to fit through; black belt; slim, white, knee high boots; white gloves with a black diamond on the back of the hand; and a white eye mask. My weapon of choice was black staff with a large white hook (Author's note: picture Sly's cane), but I can do many different things with this cane. Think of it as an all in one tool. However, there is one thing about me that gets men frozen in their tracks, and that special thing about me is my eyes. They're a bright and bold turquoise and whenever men look into these orbs of mine, they become lost and enchanted, willing to do as I say, but did I also mention I am a temptress? I can make men do as I please if I very well choose to, but women are unaffected, but I know my way around a certain blunette fox around these parts in Paris...

Now that I've fully introduced myself, I think it's time I start my story. Shall we?

... ... ...

I was running across buildings, darting so fast, you'd miss me if you blinked. For a fox, speed is always one of my best skills, right behind sneakiness that is... I darted along as I found the building. I smirked, leaping to it as I made a perfect landing. When I rose, I looked around then down, smirking to myself again. I was at a large mansion of a secret thief who was in possession of a large diamond that was taken from me by him. I was just about to pawn it off until he made an unwelcome visit to me and snatched it away, but this time it's mine and I've made perfectly sure that my location and anything of where I'm staying is hidden and off the map. The skyline on top of the house was very large as the full moon shined down on the large diamond in th glass case, making it sparkle. I quickly opened the skyline and attacked the hook of my cane to the rim, jumping through the opening before pressing a button, a line lowering me down.

When I was right in front of the glass case, I took out my touch screen cell phone and withing a few seconds, all security alerts and alarms were disarmed. I reached out and opened the glass case door, toking the diamond out and putting it in the white strap on pouch attached to my right leg before taking out my calling card that was shaped like my emblem: a black diamond. I set it in the empty space with a little note that read 'Thanks for my jewel back, Black Diamond.' I then pressed the button on my cane again as I rose, flipping out of the skyline and closing it before dashing off.

"Stop, thief!" a loud cry rang out as I came to a halt. "Freeze, thief!"

I smirked, turning around to come face to face with none other than Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, head of Interpol police as she held that red shock pistol high, the Interpol star on either side of the large gun.

Now Carmelita doesn't like me too much and takes her job **very** seriously. She was wearing a navy blue top that showed her mid section; navy blue pants; a black belt with pistol holster to the right; tan, knee high boots; a tan leather jacket that was the same length of her shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit; tan, fingerless gloves; and a navy blue collar with her Interpol badge attached right smack in the center. She had golden brown eye and long, dark blue hair that almost went to her waist that was pulled back in a braid.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox, it's nice to see you again since Moscow. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Black Diamond... You should be behind bars for all the crimes you've done!" she hissed. "Give back the diamond you stole!"

I took out my diamond." Oh, you mean this old thing? Sorry, but no can do, Doll, because now that I've reclaimed what was taken from me, I'm going to do what I had planned on doing before all this which is pawn it. A girl's gotta make money somehow, Hun." I said sarcastically as I put the diamond back in my pouch.

"Save it, I don't wanna hear your bullshit, Yami!"

"And I don't wanna listen to your constant yelling and screaming, but we can't all get what we want... Anyways, shouldn't you be off playing with your little lover boy, Cooper, the raccoon you've been crushin' on?"

"I don't like Cooper! In fact, I despise him to my very core!" Carmelita spat.

"That reminds me, I really gotta thank you for those police files in your office about me and my little twin sister... I've been trying to find her for a while now and found out she's located right here in Paris, France. But anyways, would love to stay and chat more, but I'm afraid I've got a diamond to sell." winked at her. "Au revoir, mon amis!"

I dashed off as Carmelita fired her pistol at me, missing every shot. "FOXTROT!" Carmelita shouted, waving her fist in the air as I had finally lost her.

I continued running until I was stopped by a figure in front of me. I could tell it was a woman from those curves and that hair, but I couldn't see her face as the full moon shined right on her, her tail waving back and forth. Suddenly, I smirked when I saw her pull out a cane like mine, but I couldn't see the colors as she tapped the hook part on the rooftop, leaning on the bottom of the staff.

"Black Diamond, I've missed you..." she said, her voice a bit higher than mine.

"White Heart... How long has it been?"

"15 years. I've been searching for you, and here you are... You're a hard one to find since you've removed yourself from all maps and trackers completely."

"I could say the same to you... Do you have a place here in Paris of your own?"

"No, because I've been looking for you for almost three years now, and here you are, right in front of me..."

"Well you know, I've been looking for someone to partner up with, if you're up for it."

She stepped forward so I could see her clearly without the light shining on her as I saw her smirk. "A chance to finally see you again and work with someone equally skilled as I am? I can't turn this opportunity up, so you're damn right I'm in."

"Excellent..." I smirked.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Nice, huh? But hey, we've still got one more prologue left and then the rest is third person! Review if you liked this! Ciao for now!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: I bring you prologue number 2 so enjoy! I own nothing except the characters I made up.**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Prologue 2: White Heart**

*Hikari's POV*

It was dark in Paris, France and I was searching for someone, someone I hadn't seen in 15 years that took me almost three whole years to finally find, and when I did, I located her position to Paris, France so I immediately took a plane from Washington DC so I could find her.

Oh, I apologize, how rude of me not to introduce myself properly. My name is Hikari Foxtrot, but I am known as White Heart by Interpol and the media. I'm a thief in case you couldn't tell - correction, master thief, meaning I only steal from other thieves, because, come on, what's the fun if you only steal from the innocent?

Anyways, I'm a fox, but not just any fox, I'm a snow fox. I have purely white fur with long, white hair that went a little above the midpoint of my back, pointy ears, and my bushy tail with a black tip. My outfit is very special though... It consists of a black, sleeveless top that didn't cover my mid section white a white heart on the chest; a black mini skirt with a bottom underneath and a hole in the back for my big tail; a white belt; black, high heeled, knee high boots; black gloves with a white heart on the back of the hand; and a black eye mask. My eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, far different from my sister's, but I am also a temptress, just as she is.

Every great thief needs a weapon of choice and I have mine. The staff is white with a large, black hook on the end. (Author's note: Picture Yami's cane -like Sly's- but the colors swithed.) You could say it has a few tricks like an all in one weapon and it never leaves my sight because I always have it at hand if I ever need it.

As I dashed along the rooftops, I saw a dark figure dashing extremely fast, until it stopped to reveal a woman. The full moon shined down on my body so she probably couldn't see my face or body, just a dark figure while my tail swayed back and forth. I pulled out my cane and tapped the hook against the rooftop, leaning on the bottom of the staff, the woman smirking as I spoke to her.

"Black Diamond, I've missed you..."

"White Heart... How long has it been?" she asked.

"15 years. I've been searching for you, and here you are... You're a hard one to find since you've removed yourself from all maps and trackers completely."

"I could say the same to you... Do you have a place here in Paris of your own?"

"No, because I've been looking for you for almost three years now, and here you are, right in front of me..."

"Well you know, I've been looking for someone to partner up with, if you're up for it."

I stepped forward so she could see me clearly without the light shining on me as she saw me smirk. "A chance to finally see you again and work with someone equally skilled as I am? I can't turn this opportunity up, so you're damn right I'm in."

"Excellent..." she smirked again. "I've missed you, little sister."

"Right back at you, big sis... And remember, you're only older by a couple minutes and yet, we're two different colors..."

"Indeed. I got mom, you got dad..."

"Shall we be off before that little cop of yours finds you?"

"I'd make a snide remark, but I agree with you..." she chuckled lowly.

"Oh wow, that's a first. We actually agree of something." I grinned.

"Can it, Hikari and let's move."

"Whatever you say, Yami." I said as we both darted off, me following Yami to her Safe House.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Kinda short, but whateves... Please review and I shall continue this! And yes, I have a thing about foxes before you all decide to ask... **_**Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ok, let's continue on with another chapter! I do not own Sly Cooper, but enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 1: Party Crashers**

"What's say we do it like old times, but this involves metal claws." Yami smirked.

"Come on, if there's a chance to get back at those bastards, than yeah, let's do it like old times." Hikari said.

"All right, then phase one is a go. Yup, just like old times when we used to dress up like mom, huh..." she laughed.

"Only we look good this time. You go do your part while I do mine and I'll see you soon." Hikari said before the two went inside.

Yami and Hikari parted ways as the white fox went over to a large mutt, cringing a bit when she got a whiff of his puppy breath. Yami on the other hand pulled out her tracker from her breasts and looked at it, grinning.

_"There you are... You're mine."_

The black fox made her way through the crowd as she was finally alone, coming upon an office. Yami went into the bathrooms when she finished doing what she had to for her part, but now it was Hikari's turn.

"Ransdoff, I must see this new artwork you've found! I just love art and nothing would make me happier than seeing this!" Hikari said in fake excitement.

"Oh, all right. Come with me, Miss Danielle." the overgrown dog said as Hikari followed him.

... ... ...

A grey raccoon was perched on the ball of a flag pole as he stared down at a building that was the museum. This raccoon was wearing a long sleeve, blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit; a yellow belt around his waist; blue and yellow gloves; blue boots; and a blue hat with his ears poking through it, a gold cane in his hand as he chocolate brown eyes held determination and focus. This raccoon's name was Cooper, Sly Cooper, and if you didn't already know, he's master thief from a long line a master thieves before him.

Sly didn't have a family after his parents were murdered right before his eyes. Alone and broke, the raccoon was dumped at an orphanage where he met his gang: Bentley the turtle, and the brains of it all, and Murray the hippo, the brawn and driver. Together they became a gang known as the Cooper Gang and became more like a family than anything else. He was going after the Clockwerk parts and to reclaim the pages of his family book, the Thievious Raccoonus, so that he could continue to have his family name live on. His first task was the Clockwerk talons that were being held by a dog named Kenston Ransdoff who was apart of the Sinister Six, the ones who murdered his parents and tore apart the family book.

The raccoon stayed in that spot, motionless until he pounced, landing a rooftop as he made the rest of the way to the museum. He looked down and saw a glass casing.

"Sly, do you read me?" Bentley asked in his ear.

"Read ya loud and clear pal. I found the casing the talons are in and I'm going in."

"Ok. All the alarm systems are offline so you're good to go. Now hurry up so we can move on."

"Roger that, Bentley." he said before disconnecting.

Sly opened the skyline and attached the end of the string to the edge, getting lowered down, but his eyes went wide at what he saw. "Uhhh, Bentley?"

"What, Sly?"

"We've got a problem."

"You mean a small problem like missing your utillity belt or a big problem like the building is on fire?" Bentley asked sarcastically.

"The talons are gone."

"**WHAT!?**" Bentley exclaimed. "Where could they be!?"

Suddenly, Sly heard footsteps as he quickly got to the floor and hide in the shadows, seeing that mutt and a white fox in a purple gown as they entered a room. Sly peeked around and saw it was an office as the talons were on his desk, showing the female as she looked very excited. Sly was about to go into the room until another girl walked past him, not seeing him, of course, and into the office.

She was a fox with pitch black fur, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans; a green tank top; a blue blazer; and white knee high boots. She walked up to the desk and slammed her hand down on it, taking something out of her pocket.

"Kenston Ransdoff, famous art collector, I'm an Interpol police officer and I'm here to ask you a few questions." the fox said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he growled.

"Talking back to an officer? Do you really wanna spend hard time in prison or are you going to cooperate?"

"Fine..." he rolled his eyes.

The cop picked up a set of he talons, examining them. "These don't look like any art I've seen, so where'd you get 'em?" her eyes flicked to his.

"I made them myself, of course."

"Cut the crap because I'm not falling for it. I know you're apart of the Sinister Six who stole the Clockwerk parts, including these Clockwerk talons."

The dog whimpered. "Ok! You got me, all right! I'm apart of the Sinister Six and they gave me the talons!"

"That's all I needed to know... You're under arrest." the woman took out two pairs of handcuff, clamping them around his wrists and ankles until she started laughing. "You really are simple minded, aren't you? Only an idiot like yourself would fall for that fake police officer shit."

The woman ripped off the clothes she had to reveal her real outfit. She took something out from her pocket and tied an eye mask around her eyes.

The woman in the dress gasped. "You're a thief!?"

"Drop the act already, White..." the woman rolled her eyes, the other fox smirking.

"I know, I just wanted to say that." she took off her purple gown to reveal her outfit underneath, dropping it to the floor before removing the clip in her hair as it fell down her back, throwing the clip.

"What!? No! You're Black Diamond and White Heart, the twin Foxtrot sisters!" Ransdoff growled.

"You're damn right we are, and the two of thought it would be nice to have a little heist in celebration of our reunion." the black fox said. "And by the way, we prefer our real names. I'm Yami Foxtrot."

"And I'm her younger sister, Hikari Foxtrot and we'll be taking those talons." they each took a set before placing their calling cards on the desk.

"Now why don't you make yourself useful and go to sleep." Yami spat.

Both girl took out their canes and whacked him with them, knocking him out cold as he fell on the desk. Sly saw their canes and couldn't believe his eyes as he watched them put the canes on their backs.

"We should get going... We still have other parts to find-huh?" Hikari saw the corner of papers sticking out from under the matt on his desk. She reached over and took the papers out, looking at them.

"What is it, Hikari?"

She scanned though it until she found it. "It vague, but...do you remember mom and dads friends?"

"The raccoon's, yeah, what about them?"

"These are pages from their family book."

"Let me see those." she took them from her sister and scanned through the pages. "Cooper? As in-"

"Sly Cooper." said a male voice.

The girls turned around to see Sly Cooper behind them as they turned to face him.

"Sly..." Yami said before smirking. "...so you're alive after all, huh? You want these pages and the talons, I assume?"

"You'd be assuming correctly." he replied.

"Well you can have the pages, but the talons stay with us..." Yami said as she gave him the pages. "We have other things to do than to be dealing with you, S-"

"Sly!" Hikari attacked Sly in a hug, knocking him on the floor. "I've missed you! It's been too long! How old are you, now?"

"22." he said simply.

"Oh, we have to catch up! It's been way too-"

"Hikari!" Yami raised her voice as both looked at her. "We don't have time to be dealing with him. We have to be in Tokyo by nightfall tomorrow to start coming up with a plan of action."

"But, Yami-"

"No, Hikari."

The white fox stood and went next to her sister, her head down. "Wait."

The girls looked at Sly. "What do you want now, Cooper? You can't have the talons, so what more could you want?" Yami spat.

"Why don't I make you a deal?"

"A deal?" they asked.

"What if I help you get the parts? I want them as much as you do and I want to stop the Sinister Six, however," he stood and brushed himself off. "if we work together, we can all get what we want."

"Well, I don't kno-"

"COOPER!"

"Aw, shit..." all three said in unison.

"Looks like Carmy's back and madder than ever." Hikari said.

"We're in, now let's go before we're caught." Yami said before the threw broke through the window, falling until used his parachute, using his cane to grab Yami while she held onto Hikari's hand, the three rolling onto the van roof, but Carmelita was already on her motorcycle and, chasing after them.

"Murray, punch it!" Sly shouted, him and Hikari getting in the back doors. "Come on, Yami!"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'll take care of the annoying cop, just stay inside and I'll be in when I'm done with her."

Sly nodded and closed the doors, Yami sitting on the edge of the van on the right side, pulling her hair over her left shoulder while the rest flowed in the rushing wind, that irritation fox jumping onto the roof.

"Hands where I can see them, Black Diamond!" Carmelita shouted, her pistol aimed at her.

Yami slowly looked up to see the angered cop, chuckling. "What, no 'hello' for your favorite thief, Carmy?"

"That's Inspector Fox to you, Yami!"

Yami stood up, walking towards her. "Right, my apologies, 'Inspector,' but might I ask what you're after exactly?"

"What else? You, your sister, and the Cooper Gang so I can finally bring justice!"

Hikari yawned. "Uh-huh, right, anyway, if you be so kind as to carry yourself off this van so we can be on our way."

"In your dreams, Foxtrot!"

"You're really starting to annoy me..." Hikari went up to Carmelita, grabbing the top of the pistol as she pulled it forward, Carmelita with it as their eyes met. "Need I warn you of my short fuse that has now before a **very** short fuse... I'll ask again, get your prissy little self off this van or I'll get you off myself."

"Not a chance!"

"Is that so?" Yami backed away. "Then if you're going to take us in, where's your weapon?"

Carmelita looked at her hands to see her pistol gone then up to find Yami had it in her tail as she grabbed it, spinning the red pistol around her finger as the black fox smirked.

"What the!? How did you-when did you, ugh!"

"It's funny what an extremely soft tail can do to easily slip things out of peoples grasp without them even knowing until it's too late..." she chuckled.

Yami stopped spinning the gun and held in both hands, quick firing at Carmelita's bike, blasting it down as the cop growled. "Looks like this is your stop, Sweet Heart." Yami jumped down on her hands, throwing the gun in her tail as she spun, kicking Carmelita off as she flew into a river, Yami getting back to her feet. "Have a nice swim! And here's your gun back, not like I need the damn thing!" she threw the gun as it flew into the water, Carmelita shouting.

"FOXTROT!"

"See saw later, Doll!" Yami inked before jumping through the open window in the ven that lead to the large back, the fox sitting down.

"So, care to continue your deal, Cooper?" Yami asked.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Wow! That was long, but totally worth it! I had to rewrite it because the first version wasn't good, but this one is better! Poor Carmelita (Not!), but she'll be back eventually...**


	4. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey, I'm back with more! I don't own Sly Cooper, only my characters, so enjoy! ;)**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 2: Plans**

After Sly finished explaining his deal to the twins, they arrived at the hideout, everyone going inside while Murray hid the van. Everyone sat down at the table while Bentley was typing on his computer until he got something.

"Ok, so the next part we need to find is the Clockwerk heart which is on possession of-"

"Denzel Loufeimia, otherwise known as Madame Lou. Species: mouse. Occupation: spice mistress and all time empress of Tokyo, or so she claims when in reality she's just a lowly rat trying to ship spice all over the world to gain their coontrol... Our job: shut down all spice production and take the Clockwerk heart..." Yami said, her expression bored as her hands were folded and her gaze turned away from the gang.

Everyone looked at Yami like she was nuts, well, everyone but Hikari since this really didn't seem to surprise her. Yami looked up as she saw everyone, except her sister, staring at her as Hikari looked at them before breaking the odd silence.

"YouYou can stop gawking like that... This isn't surprising since she did this before were going after the talons so don't be surprised, sheesh..." she said, folding her arms as she looked down, closing her eyes.

"How did you...?" Bentley started, still in a state of shock.

"I always study who my next move will be before it happens. It's how you stay ahead in the game and get the drop on them first. How do you think we go the talons? Think ahead, duh. By the way, after Carmelita had her little swim, she busted Ransdoff and now he's in the Paris prison facility and Carmelita is still searching for us, but still no luck, however, if my memory serves me well, she is investigating the next Clockwerk part we're after and is absolutely livid about me stealing her police file back in Moscow." she said that last part with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Yami looked back at the three dumbfounded boys as she raised an eyebrow, her hands still clasped together with her elbows on the table. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back up.

"Ok, you can stop staring at me like I've just grown a third eye or something... A good thief always looks into everything and gathers as much information as she possibly can in as little time as she has."

The boys still gave her that same look as her eyebrow twitched. "Here, I'll put it simply: you give me an hour, I'm good, you give me a week, I'm better, you give me six months, I'm unbeatable. Better?"

**(Author's note: A-Team reference!)**

The guys nodded as Hikari looked bored. "Anyways, let's come up with a plan of action for Madame Lou... I can provide the transportation to Tokyo and some back round information on the mouse, but we also need a plan of action."

"What, the one thing you didn't think of?" Sly smirked.

"Put a sock in it, Rintail." Yami scowled. "I do think farther ahead but I didn't anticipate Hikari and I would have to join up with an old friend and his gang and you completely destroyed my game plan, so why don't we start sharing some ideas, hm? Sly, would you like to be the first to contribute for your smartass comment?"

"I'm good..." Sly sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, his cane in one hand as he used it to push his hat down over his eyes.

"Then shut the hell up... Anyways, Bentley, I can give you what I know on Madame Lou."

"All right then, what have you found?"

"From what I've gathered, Madame Lou was just a typical child selling spice on the streets of Tokyo and as she grew older, she became greedy about the money she profited and eventually landed herself as the empress of Tokyo."

"Because of her profits she obtained when she hit her teens, she used that to bribe the previous royal family into making her empress, but she also created files that completely erases the previous rule and only contains her as the empress. In reality, Denzel Loufeimia was just a lowly child looking for money and nothing but a fraud. She's at the age of 18 now and since she disliked her original birth name, she referred to herself as Madame Lou and because she's an empress, that what she calls herself. I short, she's a liar and a fraud..." Hikari added, Yami grinning at her.

"Nice work, little sis."

"When it comes to getting information on criminals like her, it's something I can easily get some deep dirt on, but personally, I prefer being in the field and doing the distractions and such while you're more into the hacking, planning, and the actual steal, onee-chan..."

"I didn't know you knew Japanese, Hikari?" Bentley said, fixing his glasses.

"Course. Yami and I were born in Takarazuka, the smallest of the many major cities in Japan." she stated.

"However, Yami and Hikari aren't our real names?"

"That so?" Sly asked, peeking under his cap.

"Well yeah. Yami and Hikari are just what our parents called us for our fur and personalities. "Yami" means "darkness" and I was more of the troublemaker while "Hikari" means "light" since she wasn't that much of a bad seed like moi."

"Then what are your real names?" Murray asked.

"I'm Mimi while this is Meme." Hikari said. "But you can just call us either those names or the ones we gave you."

**(Author's note: Meme (mee-mei) Think of "nee" which is Japanese for "hey." So nee-nei, but with M's. And Mimi (mii-mii) that one's easy though...)**

Bentley quickly started typing on his computer. "Now what are you doing?" Meme asked.

"I'm searching your profiles on ThiefNet." he replied. "There you are, Yami and Hikari Foxtrot. It says here that you're wanted almost everywhere in the world because of how many robberies you done, and that you've names the media gave you. Yami, err, Meme is known as the Black Diamond and Mimi is known as the White Heart. You two really have it out for you for working together..."

"Oh, no, we didn't work together." Meme stated. "We just recently got reunited just the other night after my run-in with Carmy, err, I mean Inspector Fox. We were separated as children when we were about five years old and 15 years later, here we are."

"Indeed, sister... You see, the day your parents were murdered, Sly, so were ours by the same the group: the Sinister Six. Since Meme and I were so young, we didn't know better than to stay in our room like mother told us and went down anyways, only to be faced with a bloody scene before us... The two of us were able to escape, but instead of sticking together, we both ran off in different directions, promising to meet each other again one day, and so, here we are today, 20 years old and sister reunited."

"Sentaku ni yotte guzen, yujin shimai..." Meme said.

"What?" Sly asked, pushing his cap up.

"Oh, sorry. It's a Japanese saying Mimi and I always used to say. It means "Sisters by chance, friends by choice." My mother used to tell us and we stuck with it ever since."

"Well, we should get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow..." Bentley said, letting out a yawn. Everyone nodded and went off to bed.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yay! Another chap done! But more is still to come! Expect a lot of Japanese!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Crimson Ice Flame: I'm back with more! I don't own Sly Cooper, only my characters, enjoy! By the way, this takes place in about 1990's, 1980's, just think of it with the first and second game combined with my own characters, sort of...**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 3: Wandering**

-Flashback-

"Meme..." a five year old Mimi said as the elder twin turned to her.

"Mimi..."

"When we grow up, let's promise we'll meet again." she said, the moon shinig down on the twin foxes.

Meme smiled. "Mm. I promise, cross my heart." the two held out their pinky fingers as they connected them.

"Sentaku ni yotte guzen, yujin shinai. Sisters by chance, friends by choice." the two said in unison.

They disconnected their pinky's as they hugged on last time. "Sukidaiyo, Meme."

"Sukidaiyo, Mimi."

And with those last words, the two parted ways and disappeared, going on their own paths of thievery...

-Flashback End-

Tears trailed down Meme's (Yami's) fur as she sat there, her legs against her chest and her arms around them, the moon shining down on her.

_"Sukidaiyo, Mimi..."_ she mumbled to herself softly.

Meme reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver pendent shaped like a diamond. She opened the pendant, seeing a picture of her in her mother's arms and Mimi in her father's arms, more tears falling from her turquoise eyes.

_"Okasan... Otosan..."_ she mumbled again before sobbing into her knees, burying her face with her arms as she held the pendant in her fist.

... ... ...

The time was a little after two in the morning and Sly couldn't sleep. He woke up to go sit outside the Safe House to get some air when he looked over to the twin couches and didn't see Meme. Mimi was sitting on the couch, headphones in her ears as she playing music, deep in thought. Sly slowly approached her and snapped her out of her blank state, taking one earphone out.

"Sly, you're up. What's the matter, couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where's Yami, I mean Meme?" he asked.

Mimi held up her index finger and point up, Sly raising his eyebrow. "The roof." she said. "She said she wanted to be alone. Can you go check on my onee-chan?"

Sly nodded. "Thanks, Sly. I'm gonna get some sleep." she put her earphone back in and played the music again, laying down as she covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

The grey raccoon grinned, petting her hair before heading up to the roof, his boots, eye mask, gloves, and cap off. He went up to the roof to see Meme, her face buried in her knees. He saw a silver chain dangling from her hand as she just sat there, motionless. Her eye mask was off, obviously, a dark blue T-shirt, and her white shorts. Slowly, as not to startle her, Sly sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up to see Sly as she quickly dried her eyes and face.

"Oh, Sly, you're up..."

"Why are you sitting up here by yourself?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be alone, that's all..."

"Ok, now what's the real reason?"

She didn't bother trying to argue with the stubborn raccoon as she sighed. "Watashi no ryoshin wa, watashi wa sorewa o nogasu..."

"Huh?"

"My parents, I miss them..." she translated.

"I know how you feel..." Sly said in understanding. "I know how the pain you're in right now..."

Meme started crying again, lowering her head. "Sore wa fukaku, itai...!" she said.

"I know it does..."

Meme looked up at him in surprise. "You...you understood that?"

"I've been to Japan and I know a few things, but what you just said I could easily translate."

More tears cascaded down her fur as she wrapped her arms around the raccoon, sobbing. "Sore wa son'nani itai! Sore wa son'nani itai!" she wailed.

Sly held her close, closing his eyes as he spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Sore wa anata ga ima naku koto ga deki, daijobuda..."

_"...Imamade watashi nokosu shinaide kudasai..."_ Meme whimpered.

Sly got close to her ear, whispering softly. _"Kesshite... watashi wa itsumo, anata no tame ni koko ni iru you..."_

Meme held onto him for dear life, fearing she might break down if he let her go. Sly didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this with Meme forever if he were allowed to. All he wanted was to be with her, always... He wrapped his arms around her body completely, mentally telling her that he would always her there for her like this if she ever needed it, the fox continuing to sob into his shoulder as the moon shined so brightly in the starry night sky.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yeah, a lot of Japanese in that chapter...but here are the translations!**

**Sukudaiyo - I love you**

**Okasan - Mom**

**Otosan - Dad**

**Watashi no ryoshin wa, watashi wa sorera o nagasu - my parents, I miss them**

**Sore wa fukaku, itai - it hurts, deeply**

**Sore wa son'nani itai - it hurts so much**

**Sore wa anata ga ima noku koto ga deki, daijobuda - it's alright, you can cry now**

**...Imamade watashi o nokosu shinaide kudasai - please...don't ever leave me**

**Kessite - never**

**Watashi wa itsumo, anata no tame ni koko ni iru yo - I'm here for you, always**

**A lot of translations, but hey, I really know my Japanese, huh? Anyways, when pronouncing Japanese, say every letter in each word. You can eve do the cute voices like I imagine, but that's optional...**


End file.
